Releasing stress
by Michyio
Summary: Squalo is pissed off and the only one who can relieve his stress is Fran.


Squalo was pissed. Very pissed. He had just come back from a five days long mission when the stupid boss decided he wanted meat. And since all the other Varia members were busy, he had to go buy it. Then Bel decided he was bored and kept bugging him. And if that wasn't enough, Lussuria came up with the idea of braiding Squalo's hair. Apparently he had watched too much Sailor Moon. Again.

Now he was heading towards the living room, hoping he could relax and watch TV without anyone to bother him. No such luck. He found Fran already there, sitting on the couch, reading. He flopped down next to the smaller boy, grumbling slightly while searching for the remote.

"Something wrong senpai? You seem more grumpy than usual." Fran asked, not lifting his head from the book.

Squalo, who was already getting more and more pissed because he couldn't find the remote, snapped "Of course something is fucking wrong! I just came back from the most annoying mission so far when that bastard of a boss wanted fucking meat! Then Bel started to bug me about the new tiara he wanted! Then Lussuria chased me all around the fucking mansion because he wanted to braid my hair! Again! And now I can't find the fucking remote!"

"That's a lot of swearing Squalo-senpai. Maybe you should try and calm down." Fran said while rubbing his ears from Squalo's shouting.

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't fucking calm down!" Squalo shouted, throwing himself over Fran and pinning the boy's hands to the side. Even in this possition, Fran's expression remained monotone.

"Squalo-senpai, I think it would be better if -" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Squalo's lips clashed on his, effectively silencing him. Squalo bit Fran's lower lip, causing the smaller boy to moan in protest. This gave Squalo the oportunity to thrust his tongue into Fran's mouth and explore every inch of the wet cavern. Startled, Fran tried to pull away, only to be grabbed by the hair and jerked again into the kiss by Squalo. When they both needed air, they broke apart and Squalo started kissing and biting feverly at the small exposed portion of Fran's neck, making the illusionist moan under him.

When he was sure he left a rather big bite mark there, Squalo began to unbutton Fran's Varia jacket.

"Squalo-senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked, panting.

"Relieving stress. Isn't that what you told me to do?" Squalo managed to take off Fran's jacket and shirt and was slowly licking his way down from the illusionist's collar to his nipples. He began playing with them, kissing and sucking on them and making Fran want even more, not caring that this was wrong and they could be caught at any moment. Also, he wandered how their captain was so good at this.

All his thoughts flew out the window when Squalo, apparently getting bored with teasing, began undoing Fran's belt. That wasn't good. Fran didn't want Squalo to see the big bulge in his pants.  
He threaded his fingers into the captain's silver hair in an atempt to draw Squalo back to kissing. But Squalo was having none of it. He took Fran's hands in one hand and wrapped the belt around his wrists. When he was sure the smaller boy couldn't interrupt him anymore, Squalo took off Fran's pants along with his boxers, only to be amazed by the size of his erection. He smirked, causing Fran to blush in embarassement.

Fran gasped when he felt heat enveloping his member. Squalo wrapped his tongue around Fran's member, moving up and down his lenght, making Fran gasp and moan in pleasure.  
Squalo picked up his pace as Fran began rocking his hips in the same rhythm. Very soon, Fran couldn't hold it any longer and, with a loud moan, he came in Squalo's mouth.

"I'm sorry Squalo-senpai-" Squalo silenced Fran with a quick, aggresive kiss. Fran could feel his own taste on Squalo's tongue as the captain ravished his mouth.

Squalo was growing impatient. He wanted Fran and he wanted him now. He got up a bit to retrieve Lussuria's hand cream from the living room table then returned to Fran who was watching him, his eyes filled with lust. Apparently, the boy had lost the mask he was putting on in front of everybody. Squalo quite liked the change. It made him more human.

Once he was back on top of the boy, he coated his fingers with the hand cream before spreading Fran's legs apart and introducing one finger into the tight hole. Fran gasped out from the pain.

"It's gonna feel better soon." Squalo said despite himself. Fran nodded softly and Squalo inserted one more finger and began pushing them in and out. Soon, Fran's gasps of pain transformed in moans of pleasure. Soon, Squalo took out his fingers and got up to unzip his pants. Pulling out his member, he positioned himself at Fran's entrance.

Without warning, he entered the smaller boy, causing Fran to cry out in pain. Squalo kissed him again while starting to move at a steady rhythm.

"Squalo-senpai..." Fran moaned, then remembering someone could hear them, he tried to muffle the sounds by biting his lip until he drew out blood. Squalo bent down to eagerly lick the blood away.

"Squalo-senpai... Could you please release me? My hands are starting to hurt." Fran said, pulling at the belt for emphasis.  
Squalo pondered a bit before untying the belt from the thin wrists. Fran automatically wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck. The captain took this as a sign to continue. He increased his pace.  
He kept slamming their bodies into the couch as they both approached climax. Fran kept biting his lip in a desperate atempt to muffle his moans.

"Scream for me Fran." Squalo whispered into Fran's ear taking him over the edge.  
Fran screamed as he came, Squalo following after a few more thrusts. They were both sweating and panting, trying to catch their breaths. Suddently, the door creacked open, making the two hold their breaths.

"Squ~! I forgot to tell you about-...Ushishishi~" it was Belphegor. He stoped his ranting and grinned at the two Varia assasins. Fran was blushing like mad, while Squalo looked about to explode.

"VRAAAAAIT! I'm going to bloody kill you Bel!" Squalo quickly zipped his pants back, took out his sword and started chasing after Bel, yelling random curses.

Fran sighed. Squalo was still Squalo after all. He was glad that he saw a side of the captain no one has seen before.  
'And I guess the same goes for him.' he thought before dressing himself and continuing reading his book. 


End file.
